DESCRIPTION: This application outlines a series of experiments The applicant intends to outline hypotheses for the cell biological functions of myosin-X by determining its localization in tissues and cells. He will then define the basic structural and biochemical properties of this class of myosin and its tail domain and test whether purified myosin-X actually functions as a molecular motor in in vitro motility assays.